Best friends
by meme12
Summary: Cute friendship fic betwenn the Dark Magician girl and Silent Magician!Merry Christmas dedication to HikariYugiYamiAtem.


Hey people!!!! Meme12 here!!!! This fanfic is dedicated to HikariYugiYamiAtem who has requested this story for a very long time. To HikariYugiYamiAtem who sees this story... I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!!

Meme12: I'm late, I'm late; I'm late... (Typing feverishly)

Black Paladin: What happened to her?

Dark Magician: Remember that story she promised to post for HikariYugiYamiAtem?

Black Paladin: Yeah?

Dark magician: The story has been delayed for a few months now...

Black Paladin: What happened?

Black Magician of Chaos: You see...Meme12 wrote the story and her laptop decided to black out and the whole story went missing. Recovery work failed and her exams caused her to pause in work and delay the story.

Dark Magician: What happened in the November month?

Chaos Soldier: Updating on her other fanfics and helping to review others.

Black Paladin/Dark Magician: Oh...

Meme12: If you guys have a kind soul...YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SAYING THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!!!!!!!!!! (Holds out a Bazooka)

Dark Magician: Calm down Meme12! Meme12 does not own Yugioh duel monsters and their characters!

Meme12: Good... Enjoy minna san!

* * *

**Best friends**

Chibi Silent Magician was all alone today. Why? Her brother, Silent Swordsman is busy with another monster situation. What situation you may ask...well...it is a silly brawl between A Summoned skull and the Witty Phantom for a... Will declaration? No. Theft occurrence? No. Then it must be due to the both being drunk and then getting violent? No, in fact it was just a silly argument over a seat. Yes, a seat at a duel monster restaurant which had practically a lot of seats and yet those 2 only want that particular seat resulting in Ryo (Silent Swordsman), to practically give up his free day to spend with his sister and deal with them.

Chibi Silent Magician was furious as it always happened to her. Regardless whether it was birthdays, Easter day, and any other important Duel monster day; she was always alone. Chibi Silent Magician was now at the river side, staring at the frozen winter. In the Duel Monster world, there is the four seasons just like earth and now it is winter. The fallen snow covers the ground in a blanket of white and icicles sparkles in the dim sunlight. Chibi Silent Magician pouted as she stared at the frozen river. She hated the fact that she was always left alone due to mindless quarrels which required her brother to handle.

"Baka nii san! At this rate...we won't be able to celebrate Christmas together too!" Chibi Silent Magician thought to herself as she pulled her legs up to her chest. If one had peek at the calendar hanging in her home, there is a large circle with many sparkles around the date 25th of December. Chibi Silent Magician's large eyes begin to swell up with tears and before long she begins to cry.

At this moment, a very familiar chibi monster with a somewhat messy long blond hair and was wearing pink and sky blue magician robes along with a magician hat similar to the Dark Magician but did not cover her head entirely. Said duel monster was humming and skipping down the road happily when she heard someone crying. She turned her head and spotted the crying Chibi Silent Magician.

Immediately, the chibi monster bounded down the banks and landed beside the sobbing Magician. "Hi there!" Chibi Silent Magician was startled by the greeting and turned to find that it was a familiar duel monster she knew. "Chibi Dark Magician girl?" Said duel monster nodded before sitting down next to Chibi Silent Magician. "What happened; Yuki (Chibi Silent Magician)? Where's Ryo?" At those words; Yuki's eyes welled up in tears and Chibi Dark Magician Girl hastily conjured up a box of tissue to wipe them away. "I hate it...sniff... I hate it that every time I want to be with my brother; they always-sniff-have to call my brother away and-sniff-leave me alone...!" Yuki wailed and blew her nose in the tissue given by Chibi Dark Magician Girl. Chibi Dark Magician petted Yuki's head in order to comfort her but in her heart she was fuming at Ryo. "That baka! He never bothers to find out how lonely Yuki is!" Chibi Dark Magician's eyebrows knotted in deep thought as she finds out how to cheer Yuki up.

A light bulb soon lighted up on her head (Literally actually as you can see a Christmas light bulb 'ding' on her head.). "Yuki, why not you come over to my house to celebrate Christmas?" The Chibi Silent Magician wiped her eyes and stared at the other Chibi Magician. "I can do that?" "Of course, Christmas is no fun celebrating alone and Darky (Guess who) is making a lot of Christmas goodies and we're gonna hang the Christmas tree!" Chibi Dark Magician Girl was practically bouncing in the air as she dreamed of all the things she wants to do for Christmas. "But..." "Come on!" Chibi Dark Magician Girl grabbed Yuki. "By the way; just call me Mana." Chibi Dark Magician Girl added as she dragged the confused Chibi Silent Magician with her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Move over you idiotic fiend! This is my seat!" An annoyed Witty Phantom shouted at the Summoned Skull that growled fiercely at the red-skinned elf and showed his sharp claws. "Would the both of you just calm down and talked this out?" Ryo (Silent Swordsman) advised as he tried to restrain both males from bashing each other up by standing between them. "THEN JUST TELL THE$#%#$ SUMMONED SKULL TO SEAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!" The Witty Phantom shouted while the Summoned Skull growled even louder. "Would the both of you just..." "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" The Witty Phantom shouted at Ryo while the Summoned skull growled in even louder annoyance. Both duel monsters were unaware of their impending doom as the tolerance level of said swordsman finally peaked and broke. The monsters were both interrupted once more as a large sword plunge in front of them. "THAT'S IT!!!! I HAD TO WASTE MY TIME OFF THAT I WAS SUPPOSE TO SPEND WITH MY SISTER WITH TWO FREAKING IDIOTS WHO ARE FIGHTING OVER SOME SEATS WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY SEATS AROUND HERE!! FOR BOTH OF YOUR FREAKING SAKES; MY YOUNGER SISTER IS GOING TO BE IN TEARS AND I'M GONNA BE GUILTY FOR MY FREAKING LIFE! SO I SUGGEST BOTH OF YOU SETTLE YOUR BUTTS ON A FREAKING SEAT OR ELSE I WILL FREAKING CASTRATE THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" There was instant silence in the restaurant as the Witty Phantom and the Summoned skull swiftly darted to the nearest seats. Ryo pulled out his sword and left the restaurant. Before he left; Ryo placed some money on the counter and left. Ryo reached home only to find his home empty. "Yuki? Yuki, where are you?" Ryo searched his entire home but was unable to find his sister before dashing out to find her.

**Back with Mana and Yuki...**

Yuki now finds herself staring at a large house with a rare shade of purple. "Come on in! This is my house!" Mana informed Yuki as she pushed the silvery white hair magician in to the house. Once inside; Yuki stared in awe as a large fireplace came to view along with 2 comfy arm chairs and a sofa. The floors were carpeted and the sweet smells of Christmas goodies wafted in to the living room. "Mana, where were you?" A male with long purple hair and sky-blue eyes stared at the girl with slight annoyance. "I was out Darky; see I brought a friend. She's Yuki!" Mana pushed the Chibi Silent Magician in front of the male. "Hi there..." "Hi Yuki; I'm the Dark Magician but you can call me Shinjitsu." Yuki smiled shyly at Shinjitsu when another male made his appearance. "Mana brought a friend?" "Yeah!!!! Paladin!!!!" Mana exclaimed and charged towards our favourite Black Paladin. The amber eyed male smiled at Yuki: "Hi there, I'm The Black Paladin but you can call me Kay." "Are the cookies done?" Mana moaned while Shinjitsu sigh and Kay laughed. "We are finishing soon; would you like to help us too Yuki?" "It will be fun I promise!" Yuki looked at the large puppy eyes that Mana gave and nodded before following the group in to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile...**

Ryo was still frantically looking for Yuki. He had searched everywhere including the river where Yuki goes to but fails to find her. "If only I did not leave Yuki alone; she would not have disappeared!" Ryo thought to himself as he frantically combed the area for a sign of his sister. "Ryo, what's wrong?" Ryo turned around to find a blue skinned mage with very wild hair. "Black Magician of Chaos, My sister...Yuki...she's...she's...missing!!!!" The mage's eyes widened and tried to calm his friend down. "Calm down Ryo, follow me to Shinjitsu's home. We can plan on how to find her from there." Ryo wanted to protest but Chaos's stern eyes caused him to keep quiet and follow Chaos.

**Back at Shinjitsu's home...**

Yuki and Mana were helping Shinjitsu and Kay with the baking. Well, mostly it was Shinjitsu and Kay mixing the batter while Yuki and Mana cut out the cookies or played with the floor. The result; 2 flour covered children licking the remaining batter from the bowl and one annoyed adult who's once purple hair was now white from flour due to Mana throwing the flour directly on his head. Kay placed the last tray of gingerbread cookies in the oven before cleaning up the kitchen. Shinjitsu told the children to wash up as he helped his friend to wash up. Yuki and Mana washed up and came to the living room to find a plate of freshly baked gingerbread cookies along with 2 cups of warm milk. "Eat up guys; I need to know if the cookies taste good." Kay said with a smile as he settled down on 1 of the armchairs with a warm mug of hot chocolate. Both Yuki and Mana took a huge bite out of the cookies. "It's good!" Mana replied as she jumped up and down while Yuki beamed. "Glad to hear that; thanks to both you and Yuki." "Me?" Kay nodded: "'I may not have been able to create these nice cookies without your help." Yuki smiled shyly while Mana beamed. "By the way where's your elder brother?" Shinjitsu asked causing Yuki's rows to borrow in sadness. "Her brother is an idiot. He just ran off and left her all alone for Christmas!" Mana replied with a huff while Shinjitsu and Kay stared at each other.

"I don't think that Ryo is like that. He must love you a lot, Yuki. He might even be looking all over for you right now." Kay replied as his amber orange orbs gazed in to Yuki's bluish ones. Yuki kept quiet and the atmosphere in the warm house chilled slightly; only to be interrupted by a somewhat urgent knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Shinjitsu stated as he got up and headed for the front door. "Gin; it's you...Ryo...what's wrong?" Yuki's head immediately snapped up when she heard her brother's name and saw how haggard he was. "Nii chan!" Ryo immediately looked up and saw his sister running towards him. Ryo instantly embraced his little sister tightly. "Oh god; I thought I lost you! Why didn't you leave a note!? I was so worried!" "I'm sorry nii chan..." Yuki replied softly as Ryo cuddle her close and kissed her forehead.

The other three mages said nothing as they watched the warm sibling scene unfold. "Everything is alright now Ryo. Next time tried to refuse the calls; it works a lot." Gin suggested with a shrug while the other 2 magicians sweat dropped. "So that's why you had so many 'absent' labels on the job..." Shinjitsu stated while the others laughed and Gin went in to his little emo state. "Okay guys; who's gonna help me serve the Christmas dinner?" Kay asked and the 2 chibis ran off to the kitchen. "Stay behind for dinner Ryo, the more the merrier." Ryo just nodded and headed in to help out before 2 hyper chibis can overturn all of the dishes. The group settled down for the Christmas dinner when Mana pointed out of the window. "Look, snow!" The group turn towards the window where there were small snowflakes slowly floating down. As the group stared out of the window; Yuki turned to Mana. "Thank you Mana." "For what?" "Giving me and my brother the best Christmas ever."

Mana laughed: "No need for that! We're friends right?" "The best friends ever!" Both chibis begin to laugh as Shinjitsu announced for everyone to tuck in for the dinner. As the snow continued; laughter continues to ring in the warm household...marking the beginning of a very beautiful Christmas Eve...

**The End **

* * *

Meme12: Done!!!!

Black Paladin: I can't believe she could type that fast.

Dark Magician: She was desperate...

Meme12: Nani!? (Glares at Dark Magician)

Chibi Silent Magician: I'm in the story?

Meme12: Oh my god!!!!!! You are so cute!!!!!!! (Hugs Chibi)

Chibi Dark Magician Girl: I want a hug too!

Meme12: Of course you get a hug too! (Hugs both chibis together)

Dark Magician: Kodak moment. (Snaps photo)

Meme12: Thanks Darky.

Dark Magician: Don't call me that!

I hope you like this story HikariYugiYamiAtem! I had to post this early because I'm leaving for my hometown tomorrow on Christmas. I hope using this story; I can inspire people to celebrate Christmas with their families or close friends. Although annoying at time; families and friends are always priceless and nothing can replace them. With that note; I wish everyone and fellow readers and writers a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara; matta o!! (See you again!).


End file.
